The Noragami Frozen
by yumi yang
Summary: Anna and Elsa taking adventures and meeting up with some some friends and finds crazy things sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anna (On-a) woke up that morning. Then she looked outside the window. She saw a **cute** guy. Anna quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and rushed down the stairs to meet him. Elsa did the same but didn't need to go down stairs because she was already in the bottom floor.

When Anna went down there, Elsa was already there with him. Then when Elsa asked for his name, he said "Yukine" (You- k-in-ae). Then they both went to sunset valley. Yukine wanted to hold Elsa's hand. Elsa wanted to hold Yukine's hand. Instead, they talked to each other. "Umm, I really need to say something." Yukine said kinda nervous like. "Yes, what is it?" Elsa said kinda excited. "I'll say it tomorrow, Sorry" Yukine said smiling. "Ok" Elsa sighed.

The next morning, Elsa found Yukine in her bed sleeping with her. She woke up Yukine. "Wake up Yukine!" Elsa screamed. "What did you want to say to me?" Yukine held Elsa's hand. _"Whats going to happen? Is he going to put a spell on me? Is he going to transport me?"_ Elsa thought. "Wait, let's go outside Yukine." Said Elsa. They both went outside. Then Yukine said to come closer. Elsa felt weird and got sooo nervous her hand shuck, her legs felt wobbly, and she almost fell. Then Elsa went closer. They kissed! Anna went by them and didn't even notice them and was really close to them. "Elsa, Elsa, ELSA!" Anna screamed. Then Anna spotted them TOGETHER KISSING! Anna pushed both of them away from each other. "What are you two doing?" Anna said pushing them away. THEN they both were ready to fight each other, Anna and Elsa! "You don't even have the powers to fight me!" Elsa said laughing. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH yeah, let me rephrase that!" Anna said throwing fireballs at the ice Elsa made. Anna started throwing fireballs at Elsa. Elsa made an ice shield to protect herself while trying to make it grow more to deflect ALL of Anna's fireballs. Then, Anna made something soooooo huge with fire to get Elsa. Then Elsa all of the sudden ran out of ice. Elsa tried forcing the ice out. But no ice came out. But, Elsa got the power to run away. So she ran away. Anna was still chasing Elsa with her huge fire truck. Literally fire truck.

 **Well! Find out what happens next in the next Chapter, "The Ant." I hope you enjoyed my first story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna went back home. Anna went in Elsa's room. Then that's when she just noticed that Elsa was in the hospital. Anna ran out still in her pajamas to the hospital. Anna went in Elsa's hospital room, Room 12, Anna looked inside the room and Elsa wasn't there. "Elsa, Ella, Elly! I can't find her!" Anna said worried. Then Anna fainted. Elsa came out of the closet while Anna was still on the floor. "Anna won't be up soon. If she got up, she'll be saying nonsense stuff." Elsa said. " _Room 18 I went to the beach inside Room 18 then I found a person named Kris-_ Elsa!" Anna said half sleeping. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm Elsa! Keep your tone down, and why are you in your ?" Elsa asked. "I-I had no time! So don't judge!" Anna said. "WHO said that I was judging you?" Elsa said baffled. **BOOOOOOM, CRASH, FALL, CRACK, SPILL! CRASH!** Anna and Elsa went to the floor crouching. "What was that?!" Anna said really, really worried. "I believe that was that little ant called Emerch." Elsa explained. "EMERCH!?" Anna said  really worried times more. "WE NEED TO GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE! LIKE NOW!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and ran out. All of the sudden, Yukine was there following right behind them. "Yukin- whatever! Just stay close, ok?" "Alright." Yukine said flirty like. **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** __ _"What can I do? Completely nothing! I don't know what to do. Should I kill the Emerch or defend myself and Elsa? Oh, and Yukine. Wait, how did Yukine get here? I now know what I should do, kill the Emerch."_ Anna thought. "Elsa, I'm going to kill the Emerch to save everybody." Anna said going to run. Anna ran to step on it. Anna quickly went to kill it without it noticing. Then the Emerch ant spit out one of its bomb balls at the hospital. The hospital exploded into itsy bitsy pieces and **everybody** in there died. "Anna! " Elsa said scared. Anna looked back, " _Oh no! My sister in stuck with these stupid Emerches!"_ Anna thought surprise and scared. "Krisssss-"Anna said and fainted. It was Kristoff of course who picked Anna up to save her along with Sven. "I got you Anna!" Kristoff said. Then Sven tripped over a rock. They all flew in the air then Anna and Kristoff both threw things at all of Emerches. Anna was happy to see her sister free and not dead from those Emerches. Then another huge thing was the king of all Emerches. King-O-merch.

"Ooooooooh no! Anna you know what to do. Right?'' Kristoff said imminently. "No, I don't, I thought you were man enough to stop it. Because you mainly know what do. I mean you're strong." Anna said not noticeable flirty like. _"And_ _ **sooo**_ HANDSOME!"Anna thought smiling. "Ummmm, Anna? WE WERE WAITING SO LONG JUST FOR YOU AND KRISTOFF TO HELP US FROM THOSE EMERCHES, AND NOW SOMEONE IS DEAD. SHE FELL!" Elsa screamed. "Who was the "she" Elsa, I don't know because we have no "she" in this group but me and you?" Anna said so serious. "I-I-I don't know. I just saw her fall into the Emerches and-and blew up!" Elsa said. "I know this feeling." Kristoff said in remembering voice. "What is the feeling?" Olaf asked. "It is the "Taking over Eye". That is when a demon takes over your eye and places things that really does not happen into your eyes." Kristoff explained. "A DEMON TOOK OVER MY EYE!?" Elsa screamed. "Wait, OLAF! I'm happy to see you!" Anna said excitedly. "Hi Anna, but we have to worry about a demon who took over your sister's eye. So, let's listen! Kristoff, um has this happened to you?" Olaf asked. "No, but I heard of it and because my mother had it. And you could-wait, never mind!" Kristoff said serious and careful. All of them defeated the king Emerch. Anna saw a paper that says: _**WHO DARES TO ENTER THIS CAVE MUST FACE THE DEMON THAT WILL TAKE OVER YOUR EYE AND MAY KILL YOU. AND YOU MUST PAY**_ _ **1.19$**_ _ **100.12$.**_ " _Whoa too much to pay and too scary!"_ Anna thought. "WAIT!" They all turned back to Anna to listen to what she has to say. "Read this and think twice about going inside that cave! I don't want you guys to get hurt or be killed." Anna said so serious and a serious look on her face.

 **Sorry Chapter 2, I'm done with you and I'll move on to Chapter 3 "The Stay."**


End file.
